basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Beasley
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Beasley during a Knicks game in Jan. 2018 |- No. 11 – Los Angeles Lakers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Small forward Power forward |- NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Michael Paul Beasley, Jr. Frederick,_Maryland Federick, Maryland] |- Nationality | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 9 (2.06 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |235 lbs (107 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Notre Dame Prep (Fitchburg, Massachusetts) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Kansas State (2007-2008) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2008 / Round: 1 / Pick: 2nd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Miami Heat |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2008–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2008-2010 | Miami Heat |- |2010-2012 | Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2012-2013 | Phoenix Suns |- |2013-2014 |Miami Heat |- |2014-2016 |Shanghai Sharks (China) |- |2016 |Houston Rockets |- |2016–2017 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2017–2018 |New York Knicks |- |2018–present |Los Angeles Lakers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *CBA Foreign MVP (2016) *2× CBA All-Star Game MVP (2015, 2016) *2× CBA All-Star (2015, 2016) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2009) *Consensus first-team All-American (2008) *USBWA National Freshman of the Year (2008) *Big 12 Player of the Year (2008) *First-team All-Big 12 (2008) *Pete Newell Big Man Award (2008) *NCAA rebounding leader (2008) *McDonald's All-American MVP (2007) |- |} Michael Paul Beasley Jr. (born January 9, 1989) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Los Angeles Lakers. He shoots his jump shot left-handed, though he is also ambidextrous. Beasley played college basketball for Kansas State Wildcats for one year before declaring for the NBA draft on April 14, 2008. He is regarded as one of the greatest freshman college basketball players of the 2000s. High school career Growing up, Michael played for one of the country's most successful AAU youth teams at the time, the PG Jaguars. Beasley won multiple national championships with this team alongside future fellow blue-chip recruits Kevin Durant (Texas) and Chris Braswell (UNC Charlotte). Beasley later moved on to play AAU ball for DC Assault's 17 & Under team, playing alongside such players as former KSU teammate Ron Anderson, Nolan Smith (Duke), Chris Wright (Georgetown), Austin Freeman (Georgetown), and Julian Vaughn (Georgetown). Beasley attended a total of six high schools: Bowie High School in Bowie, Maryland, National Christian Academy in Fort Washington, Maryland, The Pendleton School in Bradenton, Florida, Riverdale Baptist School in Upper Marlboro, Maryland, Oak Hill Academy in Mouth of Wilson, Virginia, and Notre Dame Preparatory School in Fitchburg, Massachusetts. As a high school senior he averaged 28 points and 16 rebounds per game. Beasley was named as a 2006 USA Men's U18 National Team member on June 26, 2006. Beasley averaged team highs of 13.8 ppg. and 8.3 rpg at the 2006 FIBA Americas U18 Championship for Men in San Antonio, Texas. He ranked fifth in rebounds per game (8.3 rpg) among all 2006 tournament leaders, and he ranks third all-time in the USA Men's U18 record book. He was named to the McDonald's All-American team. In the 2007 McDonald's All-American Boys Game he won the MVP with 23 points and 12 rebounds. Rivals.com rated Beasley No. 1 in the class of 2007 high school basketball prospects. College career Beasley began his freshman year at Kansas State in the fall of 2007. In the 2007–2008 regular season, Beasley was one of the most dominant players in the country. His 26.2 points (third-leading) and nation-leading 12.4 rebounds were the most by a Big 12 player in any season. His 866 total points and 408 rebounds ranked third and second among all freshmen in NCAA history. He also led the nation in double-doubles (28), 40-point games (three), 30-point, 10-rebound games (13), and 20-point, 10-rebound games (22). His 28 double-doubles broke the freshman double-double record previously held by Carmelo Anthony who had 22 double-doubles in his only season at Syracuse in 2002–03. On February 23, 2008, Beasley scored a Big 12 record 44 points in a 86–92 loss at Baylor. (This mark has since been matched by Kansas State's Denis Clemente. ) Beasley became known as an unstoppable force when shooting, finishing the season shooting 53.7 percent from the field (282 of 525). He also finished the season shooting 39.5 percent from 3-point range. Beasley holds 30 Kansas State career, single-season and freshman records as well as 17 Big 12 single-game and single-season marks. Beasley guided the Wildcats to a 20–10 record and a 10–6 Big 12 Conference record. Some of the key conference victories were a win at Oklahoma and, a home victory against Texas A&M, and a victory against then-unbeaten No. 2 Kansas, marking the first time in over four years that Kansas State defeated a Top 10 team at home (Kansas State beat No. 10 Texas, 58–48 on March 6, 2004), the first time K-State beat Kansas in Manhattan since 1983 and the first-ever victory against the Jayhawks in Bramlage Coliseum. The win partially backed up a boast he had made before the season about K-State's prospects against the Jayhawks: }} On March 1, 2008, his boast did not come true, as Kansas won the return match in Lawrence, 88–74 despite 39 points and 11 rebounds from Beasley. He matched a Big 12 record by equaling former Kansas player Drew Gooden's record for most double-doubles in a season (25). With his 33-point, 14-rebound effort against Colorado on March 4, he eclipsed Mitch Richmond's 20-year-old school single-season points record (768; 1987–88), while he broke the Big 12 record for double-doubles in a season with his 26th for the year. He is just the 27th player in NCAA Division I history to post 26 or more double-doubles in a season and the first since Utah's Andrew Bogut (26) did it in 2004–05. Awards and honors Beasley and Bob Boozer are the only players in Kansas State history to earn first team All-America honors from the Associated Press. Boozer, the school's only consensus first team All-American, was named to the first team after his outstanding 1959 season. Overall, Beasley is just the fifth player in school history to earn recognition to any of organization's three All-America teams, joining Rolando Blackman (third team – 1980); Bob Boozer (second team – 1958; first team – 1959), Mike Evans (third team – 1978) and Dick Knostman (third team – 1952; second team – 1953). Beasley was selected to the 10-member 2008 John R. Wooden Award All-America team as well as one of five finalists for the prestigious John R. Wooden Player of the Year Award, which was awarded to Tyler Hansbrough on April 11 at the Los Angeles Athletic Club. He became the second consecutive standout freshman (after Kevin Durant the previous year) to win both Big 12 Player of the Year and Freshman of the Year accolades. Beasley became the fourth player in school history to be honored as the league's Player of the Year and the first since the inception of the Big 12. He joined Lon Kruger (1973 and 1974), Mike Evans (1977 and 1978) and Rolando Blackman (1980) as Wildcats to be named to conference Player of the Year. He was the first player to earn the distinction of league Freshman of the Year and the 12th overall to be selected as either Freshman or Newcomer of the Year since 1970. Six freshmen (Bob Zender – 1970; Steve Mitchell – 1971; Lon Kruger – 1972; Mike Evans – 1975; Curtis Redding – 1977 and Ed Nealy – 1979) in school history have been named Newcomer of the Year. He earned his second National Player of the Year honor as he was selected to the honor by Rivals.com. He was also named the organization's National Freshman of the Year and to its All-America first team. In addition to earning Player of the Year accolades from both CBS Sports.com and Rivals.com, Beasley was named one of four finalists for the 2008 Naismith Player of the Year Award, which was awarded to Tyler Hansbrough, presented by AT&T and the Atlanta Tipoff Club. He, along with fellow finalists Memphis' Chris Douglas-Roberts, North Carolina's Tyler Hansbrough and UCLA's Kevin Love, traveled to the Final Four on April 6, 2008, where the trophy was presented at the National Association of Basketball Coaches (NABC) Guardians of the Game awards program. He also was one of 10 finalists for the Oscar Robertson Player of the Year award and one of 25 for the John R. Wooden Award, which was also claimed by Tyler Hansbrough. In addition to his National Player of the Year awards, Beasley was named National Freshman of the Year by four organizations, including CBS Sports.com, Rivals.com, The Sporting News and U.S. Basketball Writers Association (USBWA). He has also been selected a first team All-American by numerous outlets, including CBS Sports.com, Dick Vitale, ESPN.com, Rivals.com, Sports Illustrated, The Sporting News and U.S. Basketball Writers Association. In addition, he was chosen as a first team Freshman All-American by CBS Sports.com and Rivals.com, while teammate Bill Walker was announced to CBS Sports.com's Freshman All-America third team.Beasley earns another Player of the Year award – Kansas State University Wildcats Official Athletics Site College statistics Post-season information Beasley led the Wildcats to a 10–6 record in conference play, earning a number 3 seed in the 2008 Big 12 Men's Basketball Tournament at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. The Wildcats faced the No. 6 seed Texas A&M Aggies and lost 77–71. Beasley had 25 points and 9 rebounds, one board short of a double-double. He shot 10–21 from the field and 1–4 from behind the three-point line. He also registered three blocks. The Wildcats earned a berth in the 2008 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament as the No. 11 seed in the Midwest Region. They beat the No. 6 seed USC Trojans. Beasley had 23 points and 11 rebounds for his 27th double-double of the year. However, the Wildcats lost 72–55 to No. 3 Wisconsin in the second round of the tournament. Beasley added 23 points (only 6 scored in the second half) and 13 rebounds against the Badgers his 28th and final double-double. On April 14, 2008, Beasley announced that he would enter the NBA Draft and thus forgo his last 3 years of eligibility. At the Draft combine Michael was measured at without shoes and with shoes despite being listed at throughout his college and professional career. Professional career Miami Heat (2008–2010) On June 26, 2008, Beasley was selected 2nd overall in the 2008 NBA Draft by the Miami Heat. He signed with the Heat on July 2. In his NBA Summer League debut on July 7, Beasley scored 28 points and grabbed 9 rebounds (and had 2 assists ) in 23 minutes played. He was second in the league in rebound average, and tied for third in scoring average in the 2008 Summer League. During his first official practice with the Heat, he was accidentally hit in the chest with an unidentified teammate's elbow. He was evaluated and returned to the team a day later with chest bruising, but only participated in non-contact play. He had slightly cracked his sternum, and resumed contact drills 2 days after that. In Beasley's first preseason game, he scored 16 points against the Detroit Pistons.Beasley's Preseason Debut He followed those performances with 21 points and 7 rebounds, 12 points and 11 rebounds, 14 points and 6 rebounds, 19 points and no rebounds, 14 points and 3 rebounds, and 19 points and 9 rebounds. On opening night of the 2008–09 regular season, Beasley scored 9 points in a loss against the New York Knicks. He posted double-digit point totals for the next nine straight games, including a season-high 25 points in a loss to Charlotte on November 1. }} After the Heat's first round exit from the 2009 NBA playoffs, it was reported that Beasley, along with fellow rookie Mario Chalmers, had been fined multiple times throughout the season for violations of team policy. During the 2009–10 season he was a starter for the entire season. On February 19, 2010 he led the Heat to victory over the Memphis Grizzlies with a then career-high 30 points along with 8 rebounds. For the season, he averaged 14.8 points per game and 6.4 rebounds per game. In the Heat's first-round playoff series loss to Boston, those averages declined to 10.4 and 5.8, respectively. Minnesota Timberwolves (2010–2012) On July 12, 2010, Beasley was traded to the Minnesota Timberwolves in exchange for 2011 and 2014 second-round draft picks. Beasley was traded in order to clear salary cap space for Miami, allowing them to sign free agents LeBron James and Chris Bosh, as well as re-sign Dwyane Wade. On November 10, 2010, he led the Timberwolves to victory over the Sacramento Kings with a career-high 42 points along with 9 rebounds. He finished the season averaging 19.2 points per game which was ranked top 20 in the league. In the 2011-12 season, Beasley sprained his foot against the Cleveland Cavaliers on January 6, 2012 which kept him out for 11 straight games. Shortly after he returned from injury, he led the Timberwolves to victory over the Houston Rockets with 34 points. Over the 2011-12 season, he averaged 11.5 points per game. Phoenix Suns (2012–2013) On July 20, 2012, Beasley signed a 3 year, $18 million contract with the Phoenix Suns.Suns Sign Michael Beasley Around this time, Beasley decided to train with former two-time NBA champion point guard Norm Nixon to help make himself better. In a November 7, 2012 game against the Charlotte Bobcats, Beasley scored 21 points, grabbed 15 rebounds, and had 7 assists to help the Suns win 117-110. On January 30, 2013, Beasley scored a season high 27 points with 6 rebounds and 5 steals off the bench to lead the Suns to a 92-86 victory against the Los Angeles Lakers.Notebook: Suns 92, Lakers 86 On September 3, 2013, Beasley was waived by the Suns. The decision came shortly after Beasley had been arrested on suspicion of marijuana possession. Lon Babby, the Suns' president of basketball operations, said, "We worked hard to devote ourselves to Michael’s success, but we have to maintain the standards to build a championship culture." Back to the Heat (2013–2014) On September 11, 2013, Beasley signed with the Miami Heat. The Heat made it to the 2014 NBA Finals which was their fourth straight appearance and Beasley's first. Beasley got playing time in game 5 but the Heat lost the game 104-87 as they went on to lose the series in five games. Shanghai Sharks (2014–2015) On September 25, 2014, Beasley signed a non-guaranteed contract with the Memphis Grizzlies. However, he was later waived by the Grizzlies on October 9. That same day, he signed a one-year deal with the Shanghai Sharks of the Chinese Basketball Association. Third Heat stint (2015) On February 26, 2015, Beasley signed a 10-day contract with the Miami Heat. Shandong Golden Stars (2015–2016) On September 30, 2015, Beasley signed with the Shandong Golden Stars for the 2015–16 CBA season, returning to China for a second stint. Houston Rockets (2016) On March 4, 2016, Beasley signed with the Houston Rockets. his third game for the Rockets on March 11, he recorded 18 points and 8 rebounds in just under 15 minutes off the bench in a 102–98 win over the Boston Celtics. New York Knicks (2017–2018) On August 8, 2017, Beasley signed with the New York Knicks. On November 25, 2017, he had a season-high 30 points starting in place of the injured Kristaps Porziņģis in a 117–102 loss to the Houston Rockets. On December 16, 2017, once again starting in place of Porziņģis, Beasley tied his season high with 30 points in a 111–96 win over the Oklahoma City Thunder. Los Angeles Lakers (2018–present) On July 23, 2018, Beasley signed a one-year, $3.5 million contract with the Los Angeles Lakers. Off court issues At the NBA's Rookie Transition Program on September 3, 2008, Beasley was involved in an incident along with fellow rookies Mario Chalmers and Darrell Arthur. Police responded to the hotel room of Chalmers and Arthur following a fire alarm at 2 am and claimed that the room smelled strongly of burning marijuana, but none was found and no charges were filed. Chalmers and Arthur were excused from the campChris Broussard, Chalmers, Arthur caught with marijuana at rookie camp, September 3, 2008 because of the incident and were later fined $20,000 each for missing the rookie camp, but were not fined or suspended for any drug-related violations. Both later denied any involvement with marijuana. Originally, ESPN reported that Beasley was also present in the room, but was not asked to leave camp. The story was later updated and any mention of Beasley was removed from the article. On September 18, 2008, Beasley was fined $50,000 by the league for his involvement in the incident after Pat Riley forced him to confess to league officials that he had slipped out the door when the police arrived. On August 24, 2009, Beasley reportedly checked into a Houston rehab center, just days after he posted pictures of himself on his Twitter page with what some have speculated to be marijuana in the background. It is unknown if the rehab was drug related; as a report states, he was receiving counseling for stress-related issues. On June 26, 2011, Beasley was driving in the Minneapolis suburb of Minnetonka when he was pulled over by a policeman for speeding. The policeman noticed that the car smelled of a strong odor of marijuana. The officer allegedly found marijuana in a plastic bag under the front passenger seat. However, Beasley said the marijuana was not his, but belonged to a friend whom he had just dropped off. Beasley was consequently fined and ticketed. Later in 2011, Beasley was on a NYC streetball tour with good friend and all-star Oklahoma City Thunder forward Kevin Durant. On August 4, 2011, Beasley was participating in a streetball game at Dyckman Park in the Inwood neighborhood of New York City. In the game Beasley played on the 914 team (Green Shirts) and Durant on Team Nike (Black Shirts). Beasley was being heckled throughout the game. Deciding he had enough while a member of the black team was shooting free throws, Beasley walked up to the heckling fan. They argued and exchanged words, then Beasley gave the fan the open hand, pushing his face away. On August 6, 2013, Beasley was arrested on suspicion of marijuana possession in Scottsdale, Arizona. According to police reports, narcotics were confiscated from Beasley's car after he was stopped for a traffic violation. That arrest was a factor in Beasley's official removal from the Suns a month later. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Miami | 81 || 19 || 24.8 || .472 || .407 || .772 || 5.4 || 1.0 || .5 || .5 || 13.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Miami | 78 || 78 || 29.8 || .450 || .275 || .800 || 6.4 || 1.3 || 1.0 || .6 || 14.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 73 || 73 || 32.3 || .450 || .366 || .753 || 5.6 || 2.2 || .7 || .7 || 19.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 47 || 7 || 23.1 || .445 || .376 || .642 || 4.4 || 1.0 || .4 || .4 || 11.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 75 || 20 || 20.7 || .405 || .313 || .746 || 3.8 || 1.5 || .4 || .5 || 10.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 354 || 197 || 26.4 || .447 || .345 || .757 || 5.2 || 1.4 || .6 || .5 || 14.1 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| Miami | 7''' || 0 || 25.4 || .386 || .308 || .765 || '''7.3 || 1.0 || .3 || 1.0 || 12.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| Miami | 5 || 5''' || '''27.0 || .449 || .500 || .778 || 5.8 || .6 || .8 || .0 || 10.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 12 || 5 || 26.1 || .409 || .333 || .769 || 6.7 || .8 || .5 || .6 || 11.4 Personal Beasley's parents are Fatima Smith and Michael Beasley, Sr.Michael Beasley Biography He has two brothers, Leroy Ellison and Malik Smith, and two younger sisters, Mychaela Beasley and Tiffany Couch. ; retrieved February 1, 2009 His god-brother is NBA journeyman, DerMarr Johnson. He has a daughter Mikaiya, born in May 2009 and a son Michael III, born in November 2010. Beasley grew up with Kevin Durant and Nolan Smith, and remains friends with both players.Childhood friends Michael Beasley and Kevin Durant could become Sonics teammates. Retrieved on May 19, 2008. See also * 2006 high school boys basketball All-Americans * List of NCAA Division I men's basketball season rebounding leaders * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Beasley See Also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards Category:Miami Heat players Category:Kansas State Alumni Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Born in 1989 Category:Maryland natives Category:Shanghai Sharks players Category:Chinese Basketball Association players Category:Freshman draft picks Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Players who wear/wore number 30 Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Players who wear/wore number 11